


Night sky.

by ProudToBe



Category: Free!, free eternal summer - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Night, One Shot, Swimming, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudToBe/pseuds/ProudToBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out for a late night swim.</p><p>"The water looks deep and inviting. Dark blue, like the night sky waiting to open up to you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night sky.

The water looks deep and inviting. Dark blue, like the night sky waiting to open up to you to share all of the universes secretes and all you have to do is dive in. 

The stars are perfectly reflected on the still surface of the lake and each step you take makes a ruffle, making it look like the stars are moving. You imagine millions of tiny comets coming closer and closer to the small planet you call home. What if they are, you think, all drawn together, by strange forces beyond your imagination, to this exact place. If so: would you be there to witnesses it?  
Would you want to?  
You look back at the water beneath you, or is it the sky? You can't tell.

You take one step, and then another.  
One leg after the other.

It's biting cold, but you embrace the water's sharp teeth like a child does their mother's embrace.  
The water is down to your waist now and your feet are getting used to the freezing sensation.  
Or maybe they are just numb.  
You don't know anymore.  
You don't need to.

One step, and then another.  
One leg after the other.

You are covered to the shoulders and you take the first stroke. Your limbs are stiff and you struggle to move. But you don't panic. You know the water will not hurt you.

One stroke then another.

Soon you soften and you can make your way without any problem. The water welcomes you like it always has and you thank it like you always have. 

Time goes and after a while you think about turning over so you can watch the stars.

But then you realise.

You have backstroke for days.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
